The present invention relates generally to messaging and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for generating and scheduling delivery of messages via a variety of communication media.
People keep track of appointments and other professional or social obligations in a variety of ways. The available solutions include the traditional (e.g., paper calendars, personal assistants), as well as a bewildering array of electronic devices and software (e.g., desktop calendar software, handheld computing devices, etc.). Some electronic solutions include the capability of generating alerts for impending appointments. However, many such solutions do not communicate with the user in one of the most clear and effective ways, i.e., by telephone.
People also employ a wide variety of messaging solutions to communicate with each other including, for example, email, instant messaging, voice mail, etc. However, these solutions provide only the most rudimentary capabilities for message creation, and typically do not allow the user to schedule delivery of the message to a variety of different device types.
It is therefore desirable to provide messaging solutions by which a user can flexibly create and schedule delivery of messages which are then communicated to the user at the appropriate time via any of a variety of communication channels.